The Secret
by dyingaswespeak2
Summary: Tohru is keeping a secret...she knows she can't tell anyone. She knows the consequences if she tells anyone. Will she be able to be the secret or will it be the death of her? Read and find out.


Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket.

A/N: This is a rewrite of the original. I hope you enjoy it!

Chapter 1

The sun was starting to peer through the curtains of my bedroom. I sleepily turned over on my bed. I was trying to get a couple more minutes of sleep. I really woke up when I heard banging on my door. "Tohru, it's time to get up."

At that point I still didn't want to get out of bed. The banging on my door continued and I then heard Shigure telling me it's time to get up for the second time. I rolled over and looked at my clock. When I saw what time it was I rushed out of bed. I couldn't believe that it was already passed the time that I wanted to get up originally. I then noticed that I hadn't set my alarm the night before. It was going to go off late then I would have been even later. "Oh my goodness I didn't have the clock set on for the right time!"

At that point I was rushing to get all of my things that I needed. I took a quick shower because I didn't want to be too smelly. After my shower I got breakfast ready for the boys. I was going to head off to school after I finished breakfast. I was meeting up with Uo and Hana before school started. They never liked when I arrived to school late. That was understandable though.

I decided for breakfast that morning I was going to make the boys miso soup and plain white rice. At least the rice would help them fill their bellies. I knew that Kyo wouldn't eat the soup unless it was in soup form. I was glad that Shigure and Yuki weren't too picky. Well really it didn't bother me to cook something different for Kyo. I did like cooking after all. Plus I didn't mind that Kyo had a different type of appetite from the other two. That means that I would get to do something I enjoyed for even longer. When breakfast was done I left the house because I wasn't too hungry. I was running through the park so I wasn't too late. Also I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going because I ran into someone. The force of the bump made me fall onto the ground.

"Are you alright," a gruff male voice asked me.

"Yes, sir, I'm fine," I said. He held out his hand to help me from off of the ground. When I looked up at the guy that was helping me up; my jaw dropped. His eyes held a look of shock in them as well.

"Is that you, little Tohru," he asked me.

"Y-Yuu," I stuttered, but I was a little unsure of myself. I hadn't seen him in years. When I was little Yuu used to date my mom. My mom, Yuu, and I had a very dark past together mainly because of him, but that is a story for another time. Also we all shared a very dark secret that I should never talk about. I can't tell anyone because I was afraid something bad was going to happen. I never knew what would happen if I went to the police about it. At the time I didn't think they would believe me because I was six years old. So from then on I just decided to keep this secret to myself.

"I haven't seen you since the accident," he responded.

"Well actually since the day of Mom's funeral," I responded. I was sad for having to think about mother's funeral, but I kept a smile on my face because my mother wouldn't want me to be sad. She would want me to celebrate her life rather than mourn her death. My thoughts were interrupted when I heard Yuu start to speak again.

"How have you been lately, Tohru," he asked. He had a smile light smile graze his lips. I could see in his eyes there was something dark surrounding him. I didn't know what to think. I was scared to even peer into his eyes anymore.

"I'm doing alright, how about you?" I responded because I didn't want to be rude. He just smiled again at me.

"I've been doing fine. Well I better get going. I will see you again soon," he responded.

When he walked away all I could do was think about the past. All of the memories were coming back to haunt me. Everything I felt during those days was starting to rise into my chest. The memories themselves cut deeply into me. Remembering all of this was painful. I could see everything like it had just happened yesterday. That is how vivid the memories are.

_"Mommy, I'm home," I called from the front door of our apartment. I wasn't surprised that Yuu had come to visit my mother. He was over a lot when I was little. Before I turned the corner I could hear something crash onto the floor. It sounded like mother's vase had fallen off her dresser, but I was wrong about that._

_ "I told you to tell me where it is you…" I heard Yuu scream in my mother's face. I had walked in to see what was going on. His face was as red as a tomato. I could tell that he was angry at my mother. I didn't know what was going on. All I knew was that it wasn't going to end well._

_ "No!" my mother yelled back. She was a very strong willed person and that was a very admirable quality about her. After my mother said no Yuu got even angrier. He raised his hand and hit my mother with so much force her head hit the wall. I could feel the tears running down my face. I didn't like when Yuu hit my mother. He had been losing his temper a lot lately and it was scaring me. He had been hitting either one of us if we did anything wrong. At the time I didn't know what abuse was…_

_ "Mommy," I exclaimed when I saw that she hit her head. I ran into her and was holding onto her._

_ "Where did you come from, brat," he asked while grabbing me up by my collar. I was trying to get him to let go of me when I started kicking him. He seemed unaffected by the kicks though. I could tell by his face that he was annoyed and angry. At that moment all I could do was cry as he was holding me like that. I was terrified._

_ "Leave my daughter out of this. She has nothing to do with this. It was all me and you knew it. So please put her down," she pleaded. He just looked at me and smiled. I still didn't know what was happening. I just knew that he was angry with mother and he was taking it out on both of us. _

_Yuu looked at my mother deep in her eye. He put me down next to her again and I grabbed hold of her. I just wanted her to run, but I knew that mother would not run from him. "You might as well tell me where you put it or else she will get hurt too."_

_ Yuu's voice became very threatening and it was very scary. I saw my mother shake with fear. More for me than herself because I knew that my mother would do anything to protect me. I wish I was able to protect her too. "Okay, it's in my bag."_

_ He went over to her bag and took something out of it. I couldn't make out what it was. All I knew was it was really important to him…_

_"You better never take this gem away from me again. Do you understand me?" Yuu asked mother in a gentle tone. He kissed her on the cheek and on the lips. _

_ "I-I understand," my mother said. He smiled, but then I could see anger flash into my eyes. He slapped my mother across her face and then left the room. I didn't understand why. I was still crying and holding onto my mother. She put her arms around me and held me until I stopped crying. I looked up at my mother and I could see tears flowing down her eyes. That was the first time in a while I had seen my mother cry._

I snapped back into reality when I noticed that I was still standing in the park. I looked down at my watch and noticed the time. "Oh no, I'm going to be late!"

With that I started to run again to try to make it to the school on time. I was just glad that it was not too much further away. Uo and Hana were going to be disappointed since I was showing up late after all.

After five minutes or so I finally had gotten to the school. Hana and Uo were standing in the spot that we normally met up in. I ran up to them and I was out of breath a little bit since I was running so fast. "I'm sorry, I'm so late!"

"Its okay, Tohru," Uo said, but I knew that she was worried about me. I could see it in her eyes and I looked over at Hana. She was wearing the same exact look.

"What made you so late, Tohru," she asked me. I didn't know what to say at first. Uo and Hana didn't know about Yuu. The only people that knew about him were my mother when she was alive and I. That was it.

"I ran into someone that's all," I said with a smile on my face.

"Oh yeah, who would that be?" Uo asked me.

"Just someone from the past, but I can't talk about it. I'm sorry," I said. I looked down at the ground because I really didn't want to talk about this. Mother would be upset if I decided to tell them and I didn't want to disappoint her.

"You know you could tell us anything…if I need to rough someone up just say the word…"Uo started to say.

"I'm sorry, but I can't…I promised mom. It's a secret," I interjected. That surprised both Hana and Uo. I felt bad, but breaking promise to mother would kill me and I knew it would.

"Tohru…please just know you can come to us with anything that is on your mind," Hana said. "We want to help you through anything we can."

"I know, but this is my problem and mine alone. I have to keep my promise to mother and keep her secret safe," I responded. I could tell that Uo or Hana was going to ask again, but I was saved. I was glad when the school bell rang because the conversation would end. If I made it through school without them asking then I would be okay. I just couldn't wait until that final to ring and then it was off to work…


End file.
